


shin-chan the nii-san

by lowsywriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Takao meets Midorima's little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shin-chan the nii-san

The first time Kazunari saw Shin-chan’s little sister all he could think was _adorable_.  The little girl was petite and delicate with the same green eyes and long lashes than Midorima and short black pigtails; and she was missing her font tooth, the gap it left when she smiled up at him was enough to made him squeak.

“You must be takao-san… nii-chan is always talking about you” she said, bowing at him, while Shin-chan blushed and looked away, huffing something like  _not true_.

Kazunari grinned at her and patted her head as Shin-chan pulled him by the wirst towards his bedroom. He was still blushing, the tip of his ears bright red and Kazunari couldn’t resist teasing him further.

“So you are always talking about meeeee” he said with a sing-song voice, prodding Shin-chan on the ribs before the taller guy threw him inside his room, closed the door and then stamped him againts the wall before kissing him until he was dizzy and breathless and hot.

“Shut up,  _Bakao_ ”


End file.
